Legend of Shogi
by MayVillain
Summary: I've wrote this also on .. you could check it if you want -MayVillain


"Argh! Shikamaru! Give me break, will you?! Lets try it again! And I'll make sure that I'll beat you this time!"

There they goes again, they're playing Shogi like a big big deal..

Anyway, Its already December, we were just waiting on the school announcements like, when will be the Christmas party, Christmas vacation, back to school days and lastly..the examination result we've took this week. That's why we don't have more to do here in our classroom..its a full vacant. And that's the reason why all of my classmates did was playing shogi and watching the match.. i don't know what the lower years are doing today..nahh, i don't care..

as for the top notchers for the exam in this grading period.. it'll be Sasuke Uchiha, no new news.. if someone dragged him down on his rank, i can call that END OF THE WORLD -_-

Me? I was just looking outside the window..alone on my row..how could I not be this alone if they were all grouped down there..watching the game! I dont have any plan on watching that game that my classmates are watching and playing..

"Who'll challenge shikamaru?" Asked Kiba Inuzuka, one of my classmates and shikamaru's friend.

"Me!" I turned my attention to that guy who just yelled..its naruto with his hand raised.

"Naruto, its your eleventh time to play shogi with Shikamaru!" Says Kiba then roamed his eyes on our classroom probably looking for the next contender..

"You're already putting us to sleep, Naruto" complained Choji.

"What did you say?!" then blah blah blah..I don't care..

"Can I?" I take a look on who was that..even if I don't care -_-

"W-wait..Aiko..You know how to play shogi?" Asked Ino like unable to believe that Aiko really plays shogi..

"O-of course, I was! Piece of cake!" Aiko said then rolled her eyes on Ino. Kiba and Naruto just smirked at Aiko.

"Beat this loser down!" Cheered Naruto.

"Good luck" says Sakura, Aiko just smiled as a reply. Then she arranged her pieces on the board, same do to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru is really handsome..that's why he's my crush! /

And unfortunately, aiko has a big crush on Shikamaru too.. and maybe, that's the reason why she volunteered to challenge shikamaru to play shogi.

Girls that can near shikamaru can be counted only using your fingers.. coz, yeah..he hates girls coz they were troublesome, that's what he said. And how the heck will girls talk to him? If he's always sleeping in class?! and only his companions was his always hanging out with..and most of all, he's lazy, anti-social and rarely talks but...you'll forget all that when you saw him smile /

"Hey, Temari.." interrupting my daydream again!

"What?" I asked. Just hearing by the tone of that girl's voice, I already know who she was..

"Day dreaming again.."

"Who cares?" I , Sasuke's sister, Miki Asuka Uchiha..the top student on the freshmen high level.  
**[A/N: Miki Ashka Uchiha/Miki Hatake was my OC on Wish my reflection can tell me who I am.. just read that book if you wanna know more about her.]**

"Just in case you don't know this, let me tell you that your stares on that..err..who was that?.." I look at on who was she's pointing down the aisle. Actually, I'm on the end of the row here. when you was up here, and you were in the teacher's place..you know? where the black board and the table? yeah, you can see what's over the table when you're here..

"You mean Aiko?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"Her name was Aiko."

"Don't tell me for the second time, I already heard you at the first time. and besides, I'm not your classmate so why will I care."  
Here she goes again -_-

"don't stare at her too much that way, she'll froze." I said sarcastically. As if Aiko will really froze just because the way Miki was staring at her.

"Hn, and you'll gonna leap for joy if that happens."  
I laughed on what she just said. She glared at me, her eyes still cold as ever..

"What's funny?" She asked like annoyed. I sighs then shakes my head.

"Nothing."  
She just "hmpf." Then get back her attention on the place where my classmates are, playing and watching shogi.

"Anyway, if only staring at people could kill, that Aiko was already dead, by you..staring at her like your eyes are daggers." She said.  
Tch, yeah..I almost forgot..I kept talking and talking and talking here and you don't know who am I. Well, I'm Temari Ogi, senior high in Konoha high school.

**[A/N: Temari doesn't have a last name.. I just gave her the last name "Ogi" get it? I was just inventing words..just to match the 'Shogi'.. Clear?]**

"They're playing shogi, huh? How boring." Mumbled Miki..  
And yeah, Miki Asuka Uchiha is one of my closest friend.. And I don't think so if this Miki here knows the word "friend?" I think is not -_-

"anyway, why are you here?" I asked.

"I'm looking for my nii-san" she said simply still her eyes focusing down there where the group of nerds watching the game of Shikamaru with her hands on her pocket and her eyebrows met, Impatient bratt -_-

She has a little bit similar to Sasuke, just a bit..

I realized that the game between Aiko and Shikamaru was long.. I mean, too long time to spend on that game.  
Faster, I'm the next contender XD  
Kidding ^_^v

Do you really think I had the guts to go and challenge Shikamaru on Shogi? Huh?

"Four moves, checkmate" Miki says almost a whisper..tch, like I care -_-

"Don't worry, Sasuke is all grown up. He can go home all on his own."  
She glared at me when I say that..tch, UCHIHAS.. their glares, really deadly -_-

"You need something to him? Maybe I could help."

"Sure do if you can teach me maths.. As far as I know, you hate maths as far as I do."  
Yeah, right -_-  
Actually, I'm pretty good at maths.. And she knows it.. She was just making a show -_-

"Why not ask for Sakura's help?"

"Go and Die in hell.."  
geez, I'm the one who is concerned to her..then she gave me a death treat? How nice of her..she's too much -_-

"She's busy, and besides...We're not that close.."

"Then be friend of her.."

"Whatever..anyway, I'd better go." She said and got down the aisle then leave the classroom.

now that the Uchiha friend of mine is gone here..the atmosphere became boring again. all I could hear was the cheering of the audience on shogi.

"checkmate." I look at where they are..and that Aiko was speechless then Shikamaru was smiling at Aiko.. aww..that should be me :P

Temari, enough of the drama..  
I just crossed my arms on my table then burry my face there to take a nap..but...how can I take a sleep or nap if I'm hearing those praises of my classmates to shikamaru like they had swallowed a microphone!

"Just accept the fact that whatever you do, you can't beat Shikamaru on shogi. Even our professor Asuma can't beat him." Says Ino proudly.

"Shogi lord!" Says Kiba..

"All hail lord Choji!" Says Naruto then I just heard a loud bang ..that would be Sakura, I guess..how would I know! I'm trying to take a nap!

"They said shogi! Not choji!" yelled Sakura. See? My guess is right..

"o-okey..all hail king of shogi!" Rephrased Naruto. Naruto..clean your ears..will you?

"King sounds better than lord..." then blah blah blah..

Anyway, like what I've said..I'm going to take a nap! I stretched my arms up high then yawn..

"hmmpf..I should have asked Asuka to stay and bug me here..its so boring.." I said to myself then I crossed my arms again on my table then bury my face there.. thank goodness.. I could sleep peacefully at last! They're too quiet!

wait a sec..

why this room sounds so quiet..as in, no noise!  
I lift up my face from burying it on my arms, then I saw them all looking at me. Hmm?

"What?" I asked..

maybe they thought now that I'm crazy? Coz I talk to myself? And yeah, I'm alone up here! The others? They're all down there! Watching the game! Only Sasuke wasn't here..is he absent? Anyway, why would I care!

Naruto, Choji and Kiba smiled at me..  
huh? What's with them? And as for the others..looking at me shocked..hmm? Did I missed something?

Kiba walked up here to where I was then he grabbed my arm..so I stand up..

"You raised your hands, Temari! And take note, hands! With S!" He emphasizes..

"And? What about it?" I asked, still confused..

"I'm asking who's gonna challenge Shikamaru for the last game! Come on" He said smiling..then he pulled my arm to follow him but I pulled my arm back to me.

"WHAT?! Actually, I'm just stretching my arms not raising it!"

"Denial...Stretching and raising are the same.." he pulled my arm again.

"Besides, I don't know how to play shogi!" Long pause after that...even the 'pulling-my-arm-fight' with kiba was stopped..

"Wait a sec.." we both looked down to Ino.

"You played shogi with Sasuke's sister before" says Ino.  
Ino..please..don't spoil it T_T  
Well, yeah..I know how to play shogi. Miki taught me how. And maybe that Ino saw us..

"She does?" Asked sakura.

"Yeah, that's why I'm telling you, right?" Talk backed Ino to Sakura.

"What an excuse, Temari! Go on! Accept Shikamaru's challenge!" Says Kiba like pleading.

"show your talent!" Cheered choji.

"Its your time to shine, Temari-chan!" Says naruto with a fist pump in the air.

"Hey, correction. I'm not challenging anyone, you three. This was your idea." Says shikamaru lazily.

"This was the last game!" Says choji.

"Whatever..such a drag."

Then whatever cheers can be heard around our room as I and Kiba marched down the aisle going to the place where the game is on.  
Even if I say_ "no,"_ I'm still going down to that board game. Speaking of Naruto and Kiba..when their puppy-dog eyes appeared, you can't say _"no"_...what a weakness I have!

Its only one game right? I can do this...

As we walked..getting nearer to that board..my heart started beating rapidly..its not because I'm nervous about the game..its because..this is the first time I got this near on Shikamaru! Err..excited me..I'm still five meters away from him -_-

I sat down on..okey, this is it..smile! he smiled at me /

Temari! I said smile! Not expecting Shikamaru to smile at you!

I arranged my pieces on the board, so did he. And like how to begin this game..it always starts with a handshake to the opponent..so, we did.  
I focused to the board. I think my face is heating! No! I'm not blushing, am I ? /

I own white pieces so I'm the one who'll make the first move..  
**[A/N: actually, I don't know how to play shogi, I dont even have any idea about that shogi thing but just heard on Shikamaru that, the rook and the bishop was Hidan and Kakuzu, the knight for shikamaru, pawn Azuma and the King was the Hokage..I think it has similarities on chess. I've searched shogi in the google but...my nose is already bleeding cause I can't understand Japanese writings..it was like..blah blah blah to me..so apologies -_-]**

**A minute(s) passed..**

I'm still nervous and I don't know how to calm myself! every move I make. every time I pick up my pieces to make my move..my hand is shaking! My heart..All I can hear was my heart beating so loud..its like it'll gonna burst now!

I cant even breath normally! Its like I'm losing air! I think I need an oxygen tank right now!

"Keep it up, Temari-chan! You're almost there!" Cheered choji.

"I already smell of shogi lord's defeat!" Says kiba.

"Hey! Its King of shogi!" Corrected Naruto.

"Quiet you three! Temari is concentrating! You're distracting her!" Says Sakura.

then I didn't care anymore on what they're saying...I need to calm myself.

I took a deep breath..*Inhale*exhale* Even if I'm a newbie at playing Shogi, I should prove them that I'm not a newbie! oh my...

"Hn, Main Event?" a cold voice..I look at the door of this classroom. Miki is coming here with her hands on her pocket and her cold look still activated.

"Yeah!" answered Naruto. Miki reached our place, she looked down to the game board with a serious look..just a second passed, she look at me then smirked.

"what?" I asked.

"Nothing..I'll focused on the game if I were you."

"Check.." says Shikamaru.

"See? I told you.." then she walked going to where Sakura is.

"What did he moved?" I whispered to myself.

"The knight.." answered Ashka.. What a sharp sense of hearing -_-

"Miki! No coaching!" yelled Kiba, Naruto and Choji in chorus..poor Miki..She's been yelled by three..

"Yeah, right..whatever.." she replied.

I look down on the game board..she's right, I was checked by a knight but, I'm still not checkmate so I still have a move to breakthrough that..all I need to do was to think how.. Now, Temari.. Think!

"Gonna surrender your Queen?" he asked..

Oh my chuchu's jashin!  
Got that expression from Miki XD

okey..back to reality..

Is he really talking to me?!  
As far as I can remember..When he played Shogi..all he was saying was.. "Check.." or "Checkmate"

but really?! He's talking to me?!

Enough of the celebration, Temari..You'll lose if you don't focus..

"Hey..retard..make a move."  
yeah right..I know who's that. Okey, ignore her.

Actually, his Knight has two possible moves.. Yeah, my king was checked but when I move my king, his knight will eliminate my queen. It's like double Kill.

I smiled to calm myself...

"Why would I surrender my queen if I could do this.." I said then I moved my rook eliminating his knight, that made my king and queen safe but my rook has also been eliminated by his bishop.. Now, its my turn to make a move..

I moved my pawn..

I was waiting for his move, but...err...is he sleeping? Am I boring opponent, unlike the previous he played at? if that so... Aww :P

"What a retard...say check, tch"  
don't give me such ridiculous nicknames Miki...I know that I'm a reta- .. I was cut out on my little drama on my mind, when Shikamaru reached his hand to me..hmm?

I look at him confused..

"The game is already over." he said.

*blink*blink*blink* huh? (O.O)?

"The King of shogi has been defeated!" announced Naruto.

"There's a new shogi lord!" says Kiba.

Wait a second...

I looked down on the board, the pawn I moved opened the way of my queen checking his king, plus..his king can only move vertically coz he was cornered by my remaining rook, but hey..there's a way to breakthrough that..

"Only one move and its checkmate, but he doesn't have any move to eliminate that queen, even just block it." explained Shino. So, I took Shikamaru's hand to congratulate the opponent...

he's congratulating me /

I still can't believe it..the Shogi lord or the king of Shogi or whatever..I beat him?! for a newbie like me..that was..ahhhhhh! I'm genius!  
I can't even beat Miki in playing Shogi, but the King of shogi? I defeated!

"Nice move. You didn't sacrificed your queen. I didn't see that coming. Great game." he says still looking at the board.

Well, Miki said that her technique was, don't let your queen be eliminated coz it was a wide range piece and almost manipulating the whole game. But the scariest part of her..sometimes she's sacrificing her queen, but it'll end for her victor. Making her Queen as a bait, and that was so tempting piece to eliminate in the board game. That's what I hate about her when we were playing shogi. What can I expect to a daughter of the copy ninja and a member of the Uchiha clan -_-

I still can't believe that the great shogi lord/shogi king..I've defeated.. I'm happy ^_^

"I won on the bet!" I heard says Lady Tsunade..  
eh?! SHE'S HERE!? (O.O)?!

"Lady Tsunade! You have lots of work to do first on your office!"-Shizune..

"Alright, I'm coming.." then Lady Tsunade left..And by the way, shes our principal ^_^

Shikamaru look at me..I immediately look away on him..Does he know that I was staring at him?! Men! that was so embarrassing!

"Whoo! Shikamaru! Temari has defeated you!"

"He's been defeated by his que-uhmpff!" Choji was cut on his sentence coz Shikamaru punched his stomach lightly. Anyway, I need to arrange those pieces..maybe someone will play again..

"Hehe..oopsy..but just Naruto says, You're the King of Shogi..So, as a king..you need a queen.." explained Choji.

"This is your chance, so grab it!" Says Ino.

all my classmates stopped on what they're doing, even me actually. They all look at where we are.

"Nahh..what a drag.." complains Shikamaru to his allies..then I heard Kiba whispered something to Shikamaru..I didn't heard it clearly.. all I understand was 'queen' and 'piece' then I sensed Shikamaru come near me.

"What if I'll tell you that I have a thing for you? You know what I mean?" He asked. *gulp* what? What did he say?

"Say it clearly, idiot!" Says Naruto.

"Who's you're calling idiot? Huh, idiot?" Then he look at me again..

"what if I'll tell you that I like you, Temari? will you believe me?"  
*budumpp*budump*  
what if I'll tell you that I like you too /

"hn, what if I'll tell you that Temari is deadly inlove with you?" they all look at Miki. She's standing cooly, like Sasuke does leaning on the wall with crossed arms infront of her.

"Really?!" asked Ino and Naruto.  
Miki! shut your mouth! /

"Do I look like lying to you?" she answered.

"Miki!" I warned but she just smirked at me and give me a peace sign.  
she promised me that she'll never tell it to anyone, except for sasuke..yeah, I trust him.. he didn't care about anything unless its important..and THIS IS NOT IMPORTANT FOR HIM! that's why I trust him xD

Is it necessary to announce it in the whole class?!  
Miki-teme! You betrayed me, how could you! .

"Promises are meant to be broken.." she mumbled.

"Shut up.." I mumbled too..

"Once again, peace be with you.."  
Okay..Now...

All eyes are looking at me..ah please, Kami! break the land and swallow them all .

"Is that true?" asked Shikamaru.  
I have no choice.. I'm not a liar and Liars go to hell.. I dont wanna go to hell but I'm like already in hell .  
I just nod, slowly..looking down to my feet.. I dont want them to see my face!

Why is this happening to me just because of that simple game?!  
Damn it! I'm going crazy!

I move my head to look at Shikamaru's reaction...he's looking down to his feet too..eh?  
he look at me too then smiled..

"Ayeiihhh...!" they cheered but Ino hushed them..

"wait a second.." he says then scattered all the shogi pieces on the table from the box.  
he picked up something..

"Temari, will you be my queen?" he asked as he giving me something. I smiled as I look at the king he's giving me..

"So, is that mean, yes?" he asked. I just ignored him then picked up the king piece on the table.

"Just like your allies said, but let's reverse it. As a queen, you need a king.." then I gave him the king piece..

"Can you be my king?"

"Just kiss already!" exclaimed Miki impatiently..

"Miki!" I warned in a low voice. She smirked then covered her eyes with her right palm..

"Don't worry, I'll close my eyes.."  
hmm -_-

"Miki, get back to your room.."

everybody kept quiet as that person talked..I think I guess who is it..  
look to the door... ( -_-)

Sasuke Uchiha

Miki just let out a deep sighs..  
"Talk about wrong timing.." she mumbled then marched lazily to the door..she stopped when she reached where I was..

"As if I'm interested to see your kissing scene that I was talking about..that was gross you know." she whispered then chuckles.. I was planning to push her away from my side, but...

"Make one wrong move and I'll kill you.." she said coldly and smirked once again..  
And this is the piece to prove that word 'friend' doesn't exist on her vocabulary..even me, giving me chills on it!

she skipped as she goes to where Sasuke is..

"By the way, before I leave.. I'm here to tell you both.." She pointed at us.. "And to everyone.. That the administrator; my father is coming here in any minute to have an announcement.. So you better finish what you're doing while he's gone.." then she left the room..

we all sighs almost in unison..

"Don't worry.. Speaking of Kakashi -sensei..he's always late.. Believe it!" Says Naruto.  
"And hey! Sasuke! Tell your sister to have some manners!" He added.

Sasuke just replied a "hn"

"so? Is that a yes?" asked Shikamaru who's currently looking at me..

I smiled..I can't really believe it, that in just a simple game we've confessed each other's feelings!

"I'll be a queen if you're gonna be my king.."

**-****The End****-**


End file.
